The Angel In My Bed
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest. Sam/Dean/Antonio. Sam goes to a bar to meet a man and gets more than he bargained for. Dean ends up pulled into it and soon they find themselves in love and desperate to hide it from their Dad. Will they be able to? And is their new lover who he appears to be or is he holding a secret they could never imagine? Sex, language, schmoop, Angst.
1. Angel In My Bed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Antonio (my own character). John/Brenda (Own Character). Bobby/Ellen. Dorian/Dante (Own Characters). They are out of character, obviously. You don't like out of character in the boys then you should not read this. I keep them out of character, I prefer them that way. Besides, it's Wincest, obviously they are out of character, since they wouldn't consider sex with each other otherwise! There is also bad language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes occasionally are included here. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

Sam is 17 and looking for a different kind of hookup, and ends up with more than he bargained for. In the form of a MetaSeraphim and his brother, of course. Now he just needs to hide it from John, which proves more difficult than he initially anticipates.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in the bar.

At 17, he knew what he wanted. He'd felt this way for years. Now he would act on it, before he left for school.

And left Dean behind, he didn't mind leaving Dad…he'd disown him anyway once he did it, but Dean. He'd always been there for him, always taken care of him. It would break his heart. But he didn't want to hunt; he wanted to go to school.

Dad expected him to be a hunter. Dean expected him to be a hunter.

Sam would never be a hunter; he knew that down deep, soul level even.

But to lose Dean, this was going to hurt. It was going to break his heart, too.

He was gay, he was sure of it. He wanted to touch of another man right now, to finally know it. It would soothe some of his pain away. He needed that, too.

He wore jeans and a tight t-shirt, and he thought he looked pretty sexy.

He hoped someone else thought so, too. At least the package of condoms and packages of lube in his pockets said he did. His heart ached in his chest but this wasn't about his heart, it was about his sexual needs.

He wasn't here to fall in love, just to get screwed and fucked thoroughly.

Dad was out on a hunt. Dean was out getting laid, he'd left him a note. He did want laid but didn't like the thought of worrying him. So he'd explained everything in his note, and put where he'd be in it as well.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean watched Sam from a corner, sipping a beer.

He looked good, he deserved to be laid. He felt a jab of jealousy but ignored it. He wasn't losing Sam over this, Sam would still be his brother, and he'd just be getting laid. He could understand that.

He just wanted to be sure some guy didn't hurt him or that an incubi got to him first.

Otherwise he wasn't against Sam getting laid.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The man touched his thigh and smiled. Sam looked up and examined him. He was sexy, a Latin guy, nice smile, strong body, and huge cock. Just what he was looking for.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The man said, offering a hand. "I'm Antonio."

"Sam." Sam said and smiled back, licking a lip nervously.

"I'll be putting that tongue to use later in much better ways, Sam." Antonio said leering and Sam blushed then nodded.

The drink didn't take long and soon they were kissing against the wall by the bathrooms, then out in the parking lot against his car. Both hard and ready, until Antonio broke it off. "A room, we'll get a room, baby." Antonio said.

"Yeah." Sam managed, being strangled by his lust already.

The room was small but, for what they were doing, it would work perfectly. Antonio undressed him then Sam undressed him, both peppering their bodies with kisses as they did so. Dean watched from the window and saw it was going well for them, nodding in approval.

As Sam was pressed to his knees, he took the man's cock in his mouth and sucked him, the man instructed him on how to do it and he eventually tasted the cum shooting into his mouth; thought it was good. Then he sucked him again and got him hard. "Bed, on hands and knees, baby." Antonio said and Sam complied.

Dean began to hate this idea. Sam's cherry was getting ready to be taken by a stranger, one he may never see again. One that was just using him….damn it!

Or was he? This could be love, right?

The man put on the condom, then applied the lube to his fingers and the condom, working fingers into his hole, scissoring him open. Sam moaned and Dean noticed he himself was hard, rubbing it against his palm; something he found relieved the pressure. He realized he was into this, at least with Sam. He'd taken care of him all his life, loved him, and now he was feeling sexual about him…did he dare to go that far with him? If he did, it would mean a commitment, a lifetime one. Was he ready for that?

If he did, was he going to let some schmuck take him first?

No. He wasn't. Did he want him to be with him? Or this other guy?

Dad wouldn't understand but then again, he didn't really care about that. He loved his Dad but he made his own decisions…was this one of them?

Dean heard him moaning now and cringed. He looked in and saw the man thrusting in again and again, and Sam was thrust back onto him. Dean got desperate. Okay, he was too late to be his first…his fault. But maybe…he could be his second.

He watched as the man fucked Sam, learning as he watched. Sam and he were in sync, getting rougher now and soon both cried out in pleasure, streams of words between them, begging for more, saying they were cumming, and soon they were. He watched fascinated as they did so, and then went to work on the lock to get in himself. He wanted in on this.

Xxxxxxxxx

Antonio was surprised when the dirty blond man with green eyes walked in and locked the door behind him again. "Do me, too. I saw you and him together through the curtains; I'm his brother, not some perv. I was just making sure no one hurt him, honest. Now I want to do what he did. With you. And…him." Dean said quietly. "I've never done any gay stuff but…I know he's my brother, but…I want you both to fuck me, and maybe…let me fuck you, too."

"Dean? You mean…?" Sam sputtered and then considered it. "I'll do it. He…it felt amazing, Dean. You'll love it."

"Okay, I'll do it, too." Antonio said.

"Wait, are you in this for a quick fuck or are you looking for more, Antonio?" Sam finally asked and Dean undressed as they talked. "He's not some quick fuck, I'm okay with that but not him. He doesn't get a quick fuck like I wanted."

"I want more." Antonio admitted. "I could have that with you two, Sam." Antonio admitted that a threesome relationship with the two gorgeous brothers appealed to him. And Incestuous sex between the brothers didn't bother him at all.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "We do this, we all three are in it."

"What about Dad? And school? I found your acceptance letter to Stanford, Sam. I know about your scholarship." Dean asked him.

"Fuck Dad, I'm leaving him behind if he can't accept my decisions. I don't want to hunt, Dean. I'm not like you guys. I got a shot here, it's what I need and I'll leave it all behind to have it. Even you." Sam said sadly. "I don't want to lose you, can handle losing Dad, but not you. And if he goes for it, Antonio, too. What about him? He doesn't know what we are, what if he runs?"

"Hey, right here! Tell me what you are then, let me decide for myself." Antonio said. Sitting between them and waiting for an explanation. "Still want you guys, not leaving you."

So they explained about their lives from the time their mom died, about their Dad hunting the demon, and trying to keep them safe. Now he expected Sam to hunt but he wanted to go to school, and Dean was hurt he didn't want to hunt with him, but he respected Sam's decision. He had hoped Sam would be his hunting partner someday, dreamed of it. Now that hope was dashed and he was heartbroken. But he was willing to forge a new bond with him, not willing to let him go, he couldn't.

"We want you, Antonio, in our lives. As our lover if we do this." Dean said and leaned in, trying for a kiss. Antonio easily opened his lips and their tongues touched, a soft sigh slipped from them both. The kiss deepened and they finally forced themselves to stop. "Touch me…" He begged. "Be ours…!"

"I'm yours, not going anywhere." Antonio said. "I'm here on vacation…I live by campus there. By Stanford?" He smiled. "I can't believe the coincidence. I have a house I inherited from my uncle there, I go there, too." He shrugged. "I'm rich; I was just looking for company before I flew out tonight. But maybe you can fly out with me."

"I still hunt." Dean said. "If Dad will accept me, I'd like to hunt with him still."

"Okay, we do this, you do your thing. Call me to come get you when you're ready." Antonio compromised.

"I'm still in high school, a senior. I'm not 21. I'm 17, but I want to still be with you. Don't leave!" Sam begged. "I'll be going to school there in three months."

"17…you're…oh." Antonio said and sighed. "Okay, we'll see each other, be a couple, a threesome, I'll be in love with you. Just move in with me when you come to school." He shrugged. "I can't live here, guys."

"You don't have to." Sam said. "We'll call, and visit."

"But your Dad…" Antonio said nervously.

"Is never around. We'll work out visits." Sam said and they smiled.

"Good, now…I have another lover to claim then." Antonio said smiling as well.

Soon Dean was sucking him with Sam, who was teaching him how as they did it. Soon he came in his mouth then he sucked him hard, was on all fours, fingers easing him open and ready. "Now! I'm ready…" Dean moaned. "Take me…"

"Sam, lay on your back, legs up, get him lined up with your hole, lube you both up first." Antonio suggested, wanting to try something. Sam did what he said and soon Dean's cock nudged his hole, ready to thrust in. "Fuck him, Dean. I'll wait."

Dean did as Antonio had to him, gently thrusting in and soon they were moving together in their passion, both moaning. "Not your brother now, not your brother…lover, Sam, I'm your lover!" Dean moaned and stilled as he felt Antonio nudge his hole. He sighed as he worked into him, hissing at the slight stretch and burn. Soon he was filled and he felt him hit something in him, making him shout in pleasure.

Antonio moved with him now and he moved in Sam, both fucking and going hard eventually, then shouted as they all three came almost at the same time.

Then rested, cuddled around Dean as they fell together onto the bed. Kissing in turns and then smiling an hour later and they kissed down Dean's body now. Making him cum and sharing it between them after sucking his cock for a half hour. Then Dean took bottom, and Sam fucked Dean, Antonio taking Sam again and admiring their stamina, shit, he could get used to this! Antonio thought as they fucked each other for a few more hours then fell to bed after cumming repeatedly. Antonio taking bottom for each of them as well.

He'd never bottomed but he found it enjoyable and could foresee him doing it again for them, anytime they asked actually.

"We shouldn't tell Dad yet. Not out of shame, mind you. We're not! But if he kicks us out, I want Sam to have finished school first." Dean said. "Dad is a bit intense, this will freak him out. He could say don't come back and the incest alone could get us killed, or disowned. We should wait."

"Yeah, we should. But we want to be with him…" Sam told Dean, meaning Antonio.

"I'll stay around you…tell me where you are. I'll take time off from classes for a bit. I'll wait for your call and then join you wherever you are. When he takes off, we can have sex and date." Antonio said. "I won't leave you alone with him that way, if he could hurt you guys. I won't!"

The thought of them being hurt for being gay and the incest between them churned his stomach. He couldn't lose them!

"We'd like that." Dean said. "Sam?"

"You'd stay near us at all times?" Sam asked to make sure.

"Yes, at all times." Antonio promised.

"Okay, I'd like that, too, then." Sam agreed.

"We'll work it out." Antonio promised them.

And they believed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Three months later.

John sat on the bed and watched the boys put their duffels by the door. "Where are you going?" He asked in confusion.

"Dad, we have something to tell you. Hence the gun." Dean said leveling it on him, eyes hard. "We can't be sure you will react to it well so, we need to be sure."

"Fine, tell me." John said worried, eying the gun. It was something bad if Dean felt he might have to kill him over it.

"We love you, Dad. I want to hunt with you. Be your hunting partner." Dean said. "Keep that in mind."

"But you and he, you both will hunt with me." John said. And saw Sam's sad look, Dean's pained look. "What's going on?"

"I'm not hunting with you, Dad." Sam said and got close as he dared to his father. "I'm going off to school. I have a scholarship to Stanford."

"You can't go!" John said then heard a clearing of a throat, and stilled as he noticed the gun again. "You leave, don't come back! We are hunters, you know that!"

But stayed where he was, knowing Dean was not playing with Sam's safety here. He'd kill for Sam, wouldn't hesitate to do so. He'd done it before. Even killing his own father was possible, even if it killed something inside him, he'd do it. Dean loved Sam more, he'd seen that long ago, it was his own damn fault he did.

"That's not all." Dean said.

"There's more?" John asked. What else could there be?

"We're really lovers, not brothers. We haven't been brothers for three months now. You were just gone too much to notice." Dean told him. "We're in love. And we have a partner; we're a threesome with him."

John exploded but sat down shaking with fury. "No!"

"Yes, and we going with him now." Dean told him. "Now, we want you to know we love you still. So, if you can accept us, we'll be your sons still. I want to hunt the demon still, but stay with Sam, too."

"You'd…still hunt with me…he'd be at school with the other guy?" John said then quieted. Dean was…yeah, it was creepy but he was still with him. "You'd still be a threesome with them and hunt with me…?"

"Yes, we'd be a committed threesome." Dean admitted. "We can keep him safer that way. He goes to school there so…"

"I…put down the gun. I just need to think." John told him in resignation. "Who's the guy?"

"He's outside, worried you'd hurt us." Sam said.

"I'd never…never hurt you boys." John said sadly, they really believed he could do that, after all he'd given up for them? "Never!"

Sam motioned Antonio in and shut the door behind him now.

"Hello, Sir." Antonio said nervously. Sam took his hand encouragingly. "I'm Antonio Vasquez."

"Antonio. I'm John. John Winchester." John said. "I've seen you following us. Should have figured you had something to do with them."

"Yes, Sir. I was the one that killed the vampire outside their door last week. And the werewolf. The demon pulled me around some but the chant they told me worked well. I have never let anything near their door when they slept, or when Sam was alone." Antonio said. "My father was special forces, retired. He trained me like you did them. I can protect myself and them if I have to. They'll be safe with me there. I've been trying to lately."

He sighed then met concerned dark hazel eyes, John's eyes. "I love them, Sir. I have money, a nice house off campus…if you want…when you aren't hunting with Dean and need time away…you can stay with me and them…move in with us. I'm rich, so I can help fund your hunts for you." He sighed. "I just want to be with them, let Sam go to school, and give Dean a home to come to when he comes off a hunt. If you can accept them the way they are, we are, then you are very welcome there with us."

"Can I train you, too, like I did them?" John asked, the man had potential, seemed to be more than adaptable to hunting. Sure the incest was creepy but he couldn't lose them. Not now.

"Yes, I'd love to learn more about hunting." Antonio admitted. Loving eyes resting on the boys. "I love them too much not to protect them as best I can. When Dean's not there, I can protect Sam for you guys… I won't let anything hurt him, I'd rather die first."

"Good, I…I'll move in with you at times. You can be our home base. Dean, put the gun away. We have to get moving now. The demon can find us if we stay here much longer." John said and eyed them. "You take care of my boys or so help me; I promise I will kill you in the worst possible ways. I know them, so trust me when I say I have those skills."

"Yes, Sir." Antonio gulped. "Um, I got a plane ready and waiting. We could load the Impala into the cargo bay…be there in two hours."

"It's John. And that sounds great." John agreed and saw Dean go green. "Dean, I've accepted you guys and that Sam won't hunt, so what's wrong now?"

"I don't…don't fly." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can. Just hum Metallica the whole time and let us hold you, you'll be fine." Sam reassured him.

"Won't let me go until we land?" Dean said uncertainly, afraid.

"Nope, We'll hold you tight the whole way." Sam reassured him. Sam knew his phobia well.

"Okay." Dean said quietly and then they headed out, Sam rode with Antonio, Dean with John.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"He seems like a good man." John said carefully. "You sure about this with him?"

"Yes." Dean said and smiled. "He's a wonderful guy, Dad. He adores us."

"And you love him, too." John said and Dean nodded. "Okay, I'll give him a chance." He thought for a bit. "He's already halfway to a hunter, son." With a bit more training, he'd be a good one. He thought proudly.

"I know, he's for Sam. To keep him safe when I'm not there." Dean said. "I can't be there all the time, so now he can be there for Sam when I can't be or you can't be. He's good for us. This way, we don't have to worry so much about Sam being alone at school."

"I was worried about that." John admitted. It was one of the reasons he'd been against Sam leaving them, a major one.

"So was I." Dean said sadly. "I don't want to hunt for the rest of my life, Dad. But I want this demon dead and I want to kill it with you." He had a thought. "Sam and Antonio could hunt with us during breaks…be our backup if we need them. What do you think?"

"I like that thought. He should meet Bobby, he's going to want to meet Antonio…you know he loves you boys, he going to want to meet your lover. He has that right. He's earned it by caring for you guys for all your lives with me." John pointed out.

"I was thinking that, too." Dean said. "We mentioned it already, discussed Bobby with him, he says he wants to meet him sometime. Sam has registration tomorrow, then school supply shopping, and then his classes start next week. They have a break in a few months, for the summer…they could go with us to Bobby's then." He thought about it. "Do a few hunts, too."

"I hate hunting." John said quietly. Dean looked at him curiously. "I don't want to. I just have to. For you boys. I have to stop that demon before he gets Sam. And he is always after him, trust me. I never wanted to leave you alone…leave you without me all those times. I want a home and safety but…I can't let that happen. I hunt because it gets me closer to that bastard that killed Mary and tried to kill Sam and us. The other things I hunt just happen on the way. I hate I had to train you that way. I hate that you had to learn to kill rather than play with water guns. I hate that Sam had to feel like I didn't love him and thought I would hate him for leaving me to go to school. I hate that we're doomed to hunt when we should be back in our house with Mary serving us apple pie for dessert! I'm not proud of what I've done on hunts or how I raised you boys, but it was the only way I knew to protect you. So if this man loves you enough to be there for you, and makes you happy, can keep you safe when I'm not around, then I'll try it. I need to keep hunting, Dean. Stay on the run or he'll find you two."

"I hate it, too." Dean admitted, "I feel the same as you do about it." He sighed. "But he's with us, and strong enough to fit in with us, even with you." He hugged John now and kissed his cheek, something he hadn't done in years. "Thanks for not disowning us, Dad. We were so afraid of losing you over this, it's why we waited so long to tell you. Sorry about the gun, but I couldn't risk you hurting Sam or me over it. I know we don't say it much and you don't have to…but I love you, Dad." He sighed then nodded at John's soft look. "It would have killed something inside us both to lose you." Dean finished.

"I love you, too." John said softly. "I know I'm hard to talk to and unapproachable, but I've never stopped caring about you boys. I thought you hated me. I know we fight too much, Sam especially. I only do it because it's the only way I can see to keep you safe and focus on killing that bastard. I knew he had you so that freed me up to hunt it down. I knew you'd protect him and take care of him, so I did what I had to so you'd be safe to do that for him. That and I'm still grieving, after all these years. I really miss Mary, Dean, you have no idea how empty I've felt without her. How I wished I could join her once I killed it. I've been so lost without her, so closed off, so lost in hatred and myself."

"We need you, Dad. We love you, too! We miss her, too…just because Sam never knew her doesn't mean he doesn't feel a loss of something in his life where she should have been, and I miss my mom, too! But I have to keep living without her and so do you, Dad. She wouldn't want you to die for her and leave us alone! How could you just do this to us?" Dean said and John pulled over to talk now.

"I was just…so lonely and hurting." John said. "It's no excuse but it's the truth. To be honest, I still am."

"Not pushing us away anymore. Sam goes to school, and you go with me. We find the bastard and kill it together." Dean said softly.

"Okay, we'll do this together now." John said and prayed this worked, or he'd lose them for real.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was a nice four bedroom with three bathrooms, two master bathrooms and one smaller one. John took one of the larger bedrooms with a Master bath and Antonio showed them their bedroom with its Master bath. There was a large living room, a den, and a large kitchen. Fully equipped and stocked.

"I can't stay long. But I'd like to go with him for the registration and stuff." John said and they agreed he could. Dean went with Antonio to get his classes set up. "We can eat at the house." He said.

"Agreed." They said and headed out.

Antonio finished early and excused himself to the bathroom. Dean waited outside the Bursar's office for Sam and John.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on the toilet, Antonio folded his hands and prayed. '_Father, I have them protected now.'_

'_Tell me.'_ Came God's reply.

So he told him everything that had conspired.

'_Love them, be with them. Become a hunter with them.'_ God ordered. '_Keep doing what you're doing, son.'_

'_I do love them already, John is a good man, too. I see why you love them so much. I'll stay with them.'_ Antonio promised.

'_They will save Creation, they alone hold the key to victory inside them. They are the only ones that can stop my sons'_ _plans for an Apocalypse. Keep them alive, son, all three of them. The world needs them that way.'_ God said.

'_I will, Father.'_ Antonio said. '_I love you, Father. I will serve your Will.'_

'_As I love you.'_ God said then was gone for the moment, secretly proud of his most powerful son.

He'd do him proud, he was sure of it. Those boys needed him. That father needed him. He'd been too obsessed with that demon for far too long, been grieving and pushed his sons away for too long. God wanted him to be closer to those boys, less withdrawn from them. On its trail, but not obsessed as much as before. John was good man, one of his favorite warriors on Earth. He'd been getting too dark and God had to stop that.

Which was why he'd sent Antonio to join their family. He'd serve to do that for John as well.

See, Antonio wasn't a normal angel, nor was he an Archangel.

He was much more than that.

He was a Metaseraphim, the most powerful kind, the ones that guarded the Heavenly gates and the Throne room, only controlled by God himself, more powerful than thirty archangels combined. He also could never Fall for what he was doing, Metaseraphim were immune to that rule, they could have sex with a dozen humans and never once lose an ounce of Grace. They were his most powerful and blessed of Angelic Warriors and Protectors. Which was why he'd chosen Antonio, he was his most loved and devoted of them all, also the most Free-Willed, much like his charges.

His mission was to save the Winchesters, John included, keep them safe and not let them die. Sure, they'd suffer and be hurt at times, he'd been warned that must happen. But not to let them die or be seriously injured, but not to expose himself yet.

God knew what his sons were up to and had interfered as subtly as he could without messing up his cosmic plan to stop them from destroying the world and the Winchesters in the process. The angels would use the Winchesters to start an Apocalypse, and he wouldn't allow that. So some early planning was called for.

Starting with assigning them a Watcher. Antonio had been carefully selected to go to Sam at the bar. God knew once he did, this part of the plan would come to pass.

And, as Sam hugged John after he got out of the Bursar's office, he knew it would work.

Even if it meant Antonio became a hunter, something unheard of before. An angel that hunted was an impossible thought, which was why he was sure Michael and Lucifer wouldn't suspect a thing when Antonio got mixed up in the battle his lovers fought against them.

A perfect plan really.

The perfect way of helping them win, the outcome he desire for them.

And as one knows if they know anything about God…

His Will was always done, one way or another.

Something his wayward sons would do good to remember someday.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, they left for a hunt. John had picked up on some omens and thought he might have found its trail again. Dean went with him.

Sam and Antonio kissed Dean Goodbye with deep kisses and hugs. Then shook hands with John while Sam hugged his father. Antonio sensed the demon and growled eternally. There were currently three of them watching them at all times. He tracked them all the time and knew where they were at all times.

Then swore he'd trap one by himself later, once Sam was in class and he was alone. He could tell the demons were getting ready to come after him, probably to turn Sam darkside, mess with his demon blood, but he was supposed to stop that. And he would.

"See you later, Professional Ethics awaits!" Sam said, running to get to class now. He strolled over to his own class, 'Courtroom Objectives'. A bit of fluff to him but it was a part of his curriculum he had to follow. He sensed the demon following him again and smiled, encouraging it by looking even more clueless, if that were possible.

The demons were avoiding Sam for the moment, focusing on him. And this made Antonio very very happy…it meant they might attack him soon.

He couldn't wait until they did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. His Angel Burns or Does He?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Antonio (my own character). John/Brenda (Own Character). Bobby/Ellen. Dorian/Dante (Own Characters). They are out of character, obviously. You don't like out of character in the boys then you should not read this. I keep them out of character, I prefer them that way. Besides, it's Wincest, obviously they are out of character, since they wouldn't consider sex with each other otherwise! There is also bad language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes occasionally are included here. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

Sam is at school with Antonio while John and Dean go hunting. Christmas coming up and they have invited everyone. And they deal with some issues that have come up, and they know just the person that could help them with it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam was in class, Dean and John were on a hunt but due back soon. Christmas was days away and they'd managed to talk Bobby, Dorian, Dante, Ellen, Ash, and Jo into coming here for the holidays. He had six rooms in the place, and the den. The rooms were a bit smaller than the master ones but he was sure they wouldn't mind.

He knew time was close and could smell the demons at the door now.

"Well, ShowTime." He muttered under his breath and put on an innocent look. "Hi, Brady, come in. Jess, looking good. Brady seems to be treating you well."

"Yes, he is." The pretty blond said, her blue eyes innocent. Antonio knew better. There was a demon in there, he could see it behind her face, Brady's too. "Sam here? I was thinking we could do a study session together tonight, if you don't mind."

"Nah, he's finishing a final for Profession Hasbeck." Antonio said, going to the kitchen to put the potatoes in the oven, he figured eight would be plenty for all four of them. But held off on grilling the steaks, John had called that honor already.

Wiping his hands on his black plain apron, he untied it and hooked to the wall hook, and washed his hands, taking a deep breath as he sensed their waiting for him in the other room and knew what was coming.

"It won't kill me." He told himself mentally, psyching himself up to do it. "It won't kill me." and after the tenth time he said it, he nodded mentally to himself as he grabbed three beers from the fridge to make it look like he'd been getting that for them, not psyching himself up to be burned on a ceiling, nu uh! "Fine, It won't kill me…but it will hurt like fucking hell!" He growled mentally and headed in.

Sitting their beers in front of them, he waited but smiled as innocently as he could manage. "So…you want to wait for him…he's due back soon."

"We were counting on that actually." Brady said, his eyes going full black and Antonio saw Jess's doing the same. He cried out as he was slammed to a wall and began to slide up it, until he was on the ceiling. Then they used power to slash his flesh and he bled as he cried out in pain, which they stilled by making him mute, taking his voice.

Something he allowed for now but wouldn't soon.

"Sam loves you, so…you dying will turn him darker, drive him to revenge…like it did with dear old daddy John…his pain will be exquisite…" Brady taunted and with a flick of a hand, blue flames covered him and he tried to scream but couldn't.

The demons watched for a while then went to go, but found the door locked on them, turning around with nervous eyes, they saw Antonio float down from the ceiling and extinguish the flames by merely opening and closing his glowing blue eyes, _solid_ glowing eyes. They trembled nervously at this sight, wondering what he was. Azazel had said he was human, but no _human_ ever did _that_!

"I'm not human, but I cloak that way really well." Antonio said, summoning new clothes since his had already burned up with the flames. "I'm a MetaSeraphim, sent to protect and watch over the Winchesters. And you fucked up."

"We didn't know…" Brady gasped as he felt the Angel using power to pull them close enough to touch them.

"Obviously." Antonio said smiling then put hands to their heads. "Sam will not go dark nor will Azazel ever get him… I will not allow that." And smiled again wider. "Starting with you two." And with that, power flowed from him and they burned up from the inside then it spread to the outside, until they were undone and unmade from his touch alone. Not even vapor. They were just gone now.

He waved a hand at the burnt mark on the ceiling and it was gone, the ceiling pristine again.

Then drank a beer and tossed it in the trash.

And offered the other to Sam as he walked in the door.

Sam peeked around curiously. "I thought I heard someone in here, you were talking to them…"

"Nah, just fiddling with the radio…found some talk show." Antonio said, turning off the stereo as if he'd been listening to it, a good cover that he saw Sam buying. "Dinner's started, they are on their way. An hour at most, John said. Why don't you go out on the patio and stir the coals for me, keep it hot for the steaks, okay?"

"And chicken, boneless breasts, right?" Sam said with a hopeful expression.

"Of course, they are already marinating in the teriyaki sauce. I even have a large salad for us to share, along with fries and baked potatoes, with all the toppings, of course." Antonio said. He'd been cooking for hours and it was worth the kiss Sam gave him now, passionate and full of love. "Go on, check the grill. John will be mad if it's not ready when he gets here. You know how seriously he takes his grilling."

"Yeah, I do." Sam laughed, taking the stick his lover offered. And went to stir the coals and get the foil on the rack so they could get it on the grill soon.

Antonio watched him go with glowing eyes, monitoring John and Dean as well as watching Sam. They were close and his protections on them were holding. He smiled as he felt them pass the school and take a left to his private lane. Sipping his beer, he carried the steaks to the counter, and got the chicken out of the fridge.

He heard the knock and let them in, hugging Dean tightly, kissing him against a wall passionately until he was breathless and melting. John just rolled his eyes and headed to his room to shower and change. "I'll be down in twenty…I'm sure you'll be done molesting my other son by then, right?" His dark eyes glittered with humor as they both threw him amused looks.

"Yeah, I will be…how about you find someone to molest yourself? You seem repressed, old man!" Dean called back to him.

"Uh, not right now. Thank you! Got ghoul guts everywhere, maybe next time…" John said and walked out of sight. Then they heard, "What the hell? How did it get there?! I had my pants on the whole time, shit!" And they had to laugh. And wonder where 'there' was…they'd tease him later about it, over supper.

For now, Antonio knelt before Dean and undid his pants, then pulled him to their bedroom. Where he frog-walked him backward and let Dean fall back on the bed with a sultry chuckle. A chuckle that died a quick death as he began to suck his cock and Sam came in to help…and by help, he meant to shove his own cock into Dean's more than willing mouth for him to suck him as well.

"That's it, Dean…take it, take all of it!" Sam growled as he fucked his lover's hot sucking mouth and got close to cumming but held off as he felt Dean's body tensing below him, his own orgasm cumming as well, "Fist yourself, Antonio, cum with us, baby…" Sam moaned, his control slipping. "I'm close…"

Then several moments later, Dean came hard in Antonio's mouth and Sam let his go, cumming and making Dean drink every drop of him. Antonio's lap was covered in his own cum but he looked happy anyway. They cleaned up quickly and redressed while Dean went to shower, after cuddling in their arms for a minute and kissing with them. "I missed you, Love you!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Missed you, too. I love you, too." Dean said and squeezed them tightly. "Thank you for taking care of Sam for us, Tony." He whispered in his ear.

"No problem, I like taking care of Sam." Antonio said just as softly back in his lover's ear.

"Missed you, Dean." Sam said and kissed him hard.

But both let him do to clean up, then bagged up the nasty clothes he'd just taken off to burn them later. He could get new ones, these were covered in ghoul flesh and rot. And they stunk.

Antonio was in the kitchen again while Sam tended the grill until John came out, when the man in question emerged from upstairs, drying his hair on a towel and tossing it in the hamper in his sons' room. "Okay, where's the meat? The Grill King has arrived!" He laughed and admitted he liked the homey feel of the place, the sense of family and stability it gave him. He'd missed this since he'd lost Mary…And Antonio was a good addition to the family, and good for his boys, even if it was a threesome. He didn't care anymore. They were happy and Antonio and Sam took good care of each other while they away from them. He trusted and knew that now Sam would be well protected by his lover when John and Dean couldn't be there.

And had to admit, Antonio was the best thing that had ever happened to him and his family, and thanked God for him every day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were eating at the table on the patio an hour later and talking.

"So…tell us about the hunt." Sam said. "Tony, this salad is amazing…what is it?"

"Asian Salad. It's a theme one to go with the Teriyaki Steaks and Chicken." Antonio said happy he liked it. He liked to make themed meals, matching sides to meats perfectly. It took a while but he liked how it worked out, so it was worth it. "So…the hunt? Dish…"

"Well, Newberry had a witch who had Necromancer powers, and she summoned a ghoul to kill her ex. We had a bitch of a time finding her but we did it. Every one said she was this perfect woman, until we found her other ex who said she was a controlling bitch…so we listened to him and found out he was a good warlock and she had tried to kill him in a similar way. He'd killed the ghoul easily and told her if she tried it again, he'd just send the ghoul back on her and she'd hate that…" John laughed at the thought. "Apparently not the only necromancer in _that_ relationship."

"What did you do with him?" Antonio asked.

"Well, he offered to assist on hunts, he and his new wife were bored. So they asked to offer assistance sometime, said they'd keep the secret of who we were. So when we killed the bad witch, he helped get the ghoul back to its crypt and helped us burn her body up in a mortuary nearby he owns." Dean said chewing his steak and looking like he was having an orgasm while he was doing it, something that got his lover's hard under the table and resolving to make him make that face for the right reasons later on. "Dad will leave their number with you and Bobby, too, in case you need them."

Antonio was sure he wouldn't but giving it to Bobby was a good idea, he could use their help. "What were their names?" He asked curiously, he'd be checking on them later. The Angel way, of course. To be sure they were safe from danger from the pair of witches, if not, he'd just get rid of them, good witches or not.

"Stern…Straker…Stone…oh, Stark. Maggie and Donald Stark. Very powerful from what we saw. They will be good allies, we need some witches on our side. Not all of them have to try to kill us, right?" Dean said and John nodded and laughed. "What?" Dean asked at his expression.

"Dean, they are the first witches I've met you didn't manage to piss off ten minutes after meeting you… a record really." John chuckled. "I don't like curses, son. Don't do that to me again."

"Curses?" Antonio said worried.

"Yeah, Dean pissed off this one witch so bad I spent three days as a woman, before Bobby found a counter spell and we got the witch to reverse in exchange for Dean apologizing for lying to her to get her to sleep with him. You'd think it wouldn't be that hard to apologize… but it was." John growled in annoyance.

"But you were so pretty…" Dean teased and got a face full of potato salad for it. "Hey!"

"Don't 'hey' me, you need to apologize more, Mr. former manwhore!" John said pointing with a finger at him, looking stern. "I am a man, I shouldn't have to have boobs and girl parts because you were horny and needed to get laid."

"You had all the parts?" Sam asked, chuckling at his father's not-so-amused expression.

"Yes, I did, son. And I could have given birth, too, I suspect. I was all woman…no thanks to Dean's wandering cock and lying mouth. Thank goodness he's not like that anymore, less witches to piss off that way. Commitment's mellowed him, he listens much better now." John said and caught Dean's look. "It's true, don't sulk, son. It's not attractive."

Antonio and Sam winked at Dean, telling him otherwise, they found him adorable when he sulked or pouted…it must be a 'father' thing. Dean smiled and soon cheered up, and turned the discussion to the subject of the holidays. "Bobby call yet?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Yeah, he's coming early, said he'd be here by tomorrow night. Relax, I already got the Den done up for him. There's a smaller room attached in a hidden wall space, he can take that one. Dorian and Dante can take the twin beds in one room. Ash, Jo, and Ellen have their own rooms, too. Dorian will be here by tonight, Dante's flying her in by private jet. I've gone grocery shopping and got it all ready. We do need to clean up after this so he can meet me in a cleaner house, but Brenda, my housekeeper, will be here in a few minutes; she'll do most of the work. We just need to do our bedrooms ourselves. Usually I do ours anyway, I assumed you felt the same way, John. Do you want her to clean yours for you? I can tell her to do it…" Antonio asked.

"Nah, I don't want anyone in there, I can do it myself. That's my space." John agreed.

"That's how we feel, too." Antonio said then heard the doorbell ring. "Shit, she's early. Stay here, I'll let her in. We can stay out here while she cleans." He rushed to the door and she came in, motioning and talking to him, a happy type of woman. John saw she was pretty, too. And around his age.

"So that's Brenda…" He said quietly, eyes watching her get to dusting already. The boys noticed this and smirked. '_Finally he gets interested, good for him.'_ They thought to themselves but didn't say a word.

"She'll only be a couple hours. Want to go for a drive?" Antonio said, letting her have the house while he got them out from under her feet.

"Sure." Dean said and tugged Sam along.

"I…I should clean my room." John said quietly, eyes still on the woman. "My weapons aren't put away yet…"

Antonio smiled at his preoccupation with the woman and shrugged. They were single adults, both human and lonely, so why not see if they could get together. "Well, we'll go and see a movie. You clean your room and stay out of her way. Dorian said they'd be here by eleven and I gave them the gate code to let themselves in, so you won't have to. It's only seven now, so we have plenty of time. Brenda will finish getting their rooms ready for them, I'm paying her extra to do it. Let's go, lovers, I wanted time alone with you anyway." He said and waved to John as he picked up the patio stuff.

"I'll pick this up and wash it myself, plus I need to clean the grill off while she works in there, it's filthy." John said and it was true, it was a mess.

And after the happy group left he rushed to lock his bedroom door. Then headed out to clean up their dinner mess, and the grill, and to watch the attractive blond woman clean the house, and not in that specific order either.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad has an eye for the housekeeper, baby." Dean said sipping his soda and letting Sam steal some.

"Good, Brenda has been widowed for a long time, too. They could be good for each other." Antonio said smiling, watching as the woman ran in heels through the woods. "Heels in the woods, yeah, she'll get away…that and all that looking behind her is really slowing her down…he'd going to kill her for sure." He whispered to dean.

"I know!" Dean said in amusement. "I love Slasher films; I think I'm a sadist."

"I already knew that." Sam teased back and was shushed. "Oops."

"Yeah." Dean chuckled quietly. Antonio watched them interact, not watching the movie very intently at all. He was more into spending time with them anyway.

And, after the film, they headed to a bar and got a beer, watched part of a football game, and headed home after that.

John answered the door with a hickey on his neck. They smirked. "Did you harass my maid, John? Do I even still have a housekeeper?" Antonio teased. He knew she wouldn't quit on him. She was devoted to him and they both knew it; she'd always be loyal.

"Yes, and I didn't harass her…but I did get to know her better." John said smiling in a way that told them exactly how much better they knew each other. "I knew her husband, and he was a hunter friend of mine. We got to talking after she got done and one thing led to another, and then…sex! But she really is a nice lady, boys. We have a date for next week set up. I think I like her."

"Thought so." Dean said laughing and tugging his lovers to the bedroom. "Dad, let Dorian and Dante in if we don't finish in time, would you? They have the room by ours, on the left, with the twin beds in it." He had plans for his lovers and, from the looks they shared, they had plans for him, too, John saw.

"Yeah, we'll wait for you to finish." John said, "I'll warm up the leftovers for them, too. They might be hungry."

"Sure, tell them we'll be out soon." Sam said then laughed at something Dean whispered in his ear. "Okay, not that soon apparently… so glad I'm not a virgin here." Then was dragged along behind them, grinning happily. "I'm so screwed…or I will be soon."

"Too much information, son. Go get laid. I'm a big boy, I'll be fine all alone, really I will." John said shooing them away. Then relaxed on the sofa to sip a soda and nibble on some chips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, they emerged showered and clean, dressed casually. They hugged their cousins and introduced Antonio. The gifts were taken to the study to be locked up, and then they proceeded to get to know each other right after that. The tree was soon to be put up. They'd just got too busy to do it, but the house was getting more decorated every day, a little at a time. Sam and Dean had insisted so he let them do it.

Then they headed out to introduce their lover to their cousins, who eyed him with great curiosity and with knowing looks exchanged between each other already.

"Dorian, Dante, this is Antonio Vasquez. Our lover and Mate, we're a threesome couple and…I'm with Sam now that way, too. Not brothers anymore, so to speak." Dean said nervously.

"I do vaguely recall you telling us that already…" Dorian teased.

Dean blushed and nodded. "You never said if you'd accept our relationship though, Dori…" He bit a lip nervously. "Do you? We really do love each other, he's a great guy…and he takes care of all of us, even Dad. Please, be a part of our lives, try to get to know him, okay? He means a lot to us…" He pleaded. Then whispered sadly, as if it was a prayer. "Please like him?"

"I do, I accept you guys this way and he does seem nice, De. I think you guys will be very happy with him…congratulations." Dorian said and was relieved to see Dean smile finally. "He's so hot! Wherever did you find him?" She teased. "And where can I find one like him?"

"Sam found him…not me." Dean said proudly. "He had great tastes in men."

"Yes, he did." Dorian agreed.

"Dante?" Sam asked worried as well.

"I accept it, too. And he does seem great. Good for you guys." Dante said smiling. "A threesome, I didn't see that coming…the incest, yeah, but not that. You two never were conventional."

"What? How did you see it coming?" John demanded in surprise, he hadn't seen it so when had they?

"When he was twelve and gave Dean the valentine instead of the neighbor girl." Dante said chuckling.

"And when he gave Dean your Christmas present…even though he got a Sapphire Barbie and a sparkly baton that Dean stole from some rich person's house so he could have a Christmas." Dorian pointed out.

"Oh, well…" John said then groaned, thinking back to them growing up in motel rooms, the furtive looks, the shameful blushing, the strange eye contact, the avoiding looking at each other for days…yeah, he should have seen it, couldn't have done anything about it but he could have seen it coming. "Hey, when did you do that valentine thing, Sam? Just asking. Hey, grab us some beers, Dante. How about we sit on the patio and talk?" John offered.

"Sure, go ahead, I'll load the cooler for us." Dante said and headed to the kitchen to do it.

When they were settled in and relaxed, John looked at them, and so did their cousins. They had the grace to stare at the table, knowing why. "Well, tell all of it. I mean it." John said sternly. "I'm fine with it, just be honest. You've kept the secret long enough, damn it!"

"Well, we were strictly brothers until around…Sam was twelve and I was sixteen. We were in Belkamp, North Carolina and you were hunting the demon. You'd said you'd found omens again and left us at some motel." Dean began.

"No, the Barbie thing…back farther." John said. He eyed the amulet and felt a stab to his heart. He'd disappointed Sam so much he gave his gift to dean instead…that was supposed to be his amulet. Shame hit him at that thought. If he'd been around more…shit, he'd fucked up.

"We were mostly alone, I took care of Sam. Killed for him a few times, too. Wolves, and such. And some pervert who tried to….I can explain." Dean said at John's shocked look. "Sam was six and I had went to get us some sodas and snacks; I wasn't gone more than a minute. Sam was gone when I got back so I ran to find him. Hey, I'd told him to lock the door and let no one in! Anyway, I caught him being forced to go into another room out of the corner of my eye and ran to get him." Dean sighed and Sam took his hand, nodding for him to continue, even though everyone else looked pissed. "The jerk was trying to undo his pants while holding him down on the floor…so I shot him between the eyes and got Sam out of there. Grabbed our stuff and hid in the bushes. Cops came then you showed up. We ran out to the car and left. You had a concussion. We told you what happened, Dad. You forgot. I thought you remembered that, sorry."

"You left him alone…" John growled.

"I was only gone a damn minute and I was 10…so let's not get into who was more irresponsible here, shall we? Because a _ten_ year old has _no_ business raising his six year old brother _either_! Fuck you, _too_!" Dean said angrily, hurt by his Dad's attitude. "I saved him and killed a man…I was ten, Dad. How many kids do you know are forced to kill a man at ten…speak up, I'm listening."

"None that I know of…" John said quietly, unpuffing now. "Sorry, that was…my fault."

"No, it was _our_ fault. I shouldn't have left him alone, I'm sorry, too." Dean said quietly. "I had nightmares for weeks about that. Ones where he didn't die but killed us both instead when my shot when wide, in another my gun jammed, another where I didn't find him and he raped and killed him, another…there were so _many_…Sam held me when I had them to remind me I was with him. That the man hadn't got him…he chased the bad dreams away." He said. "That's…where my love for him began to change…not sexually but my heart…it was loving him differently…sex played no role in it…I had no perverted fantasies of fucking him…just a warm feeling and the need to hold him sometimes…that's all." He said. "It was pure, nothing like now."

"I trust you, I believe you. Go on." John urged, taking his hand. "I see it was pure…you were ten, you wouldn't have had the urges then, I know that."

"The usual happened after that, but I just got more protective and watched him all the time, punched a lot of bullies that tried to hurt him for being skinny and smart…Sam was so fucking smart, even then." Dean said and kissed his lover's cheek. "He always was. Then at twelve…Sam surprised me with this necklace. I robbed some rich guy's house when you were late for Christmas and Sam almost had no presents…so I got him some. It was girl toys but…he still kissed my cheek anyway." He smiled a little at the memory. "I loved that part most…it touched my heart, especially the adoring way he looked at me…like he felt like I did, but I didn't say anything. I just hugged him and he gave me this little package, wrapped in newspaper. " He smiled and chuckled, tears in his eyes as he stroked the amulet. "It was this and…he said it was to protect me the way I protected him…and I loved him even more for that as well. I gave him my heart then. I didn't realize it until we were 14 and 18. Then I used every girl I could find to try to wipe the shame and desire I felt for him away after that. And did my damndest to just be his brother."

"What happened then?" John asked.

"Well, you asked about the valentine first so…" Dean said.

"The girl I wanted to give it to, she seemed interested in me. We talked, went to the library together, and even swam in pool at the apartments where we were staying. I thought I loved her but…I heard sounds from a closet at school one day…it was one of the times we got to go to school for more than a week…and it was her, with some other guy. He was kissing her and his hand was up her shirt." Sam said sadly. "I was so hurt that I ran home, skipped the rest of the day of school. Dean was there, Dante and Dorian were visiting with Bobby… and he was babysitting us. I was crying and Dean caught me, held me while I did it. Kissed my forehead and said I'd be okay…said he loved me and would always listen to me, kept asking what was wrong." Sam said and sighed. "So I gave it to him…since he seemed more worthy than the girl was. I knew he'd always love me, even as a brother…the valentine symbolized love… so…"

"You figured love deserved love in return…" Dean said softly and Sam blushed, nodding. "Oh, Sam, thank you. I loved it by the way, even with the doily look and sparkles."

"I know… that's how I knew I gave it to the right person." Sam said shyly.

John was suddenly overwhelmed by how much of their falling in love he'd missed; damn he'd been dense. These were obvious clues, too.

"So, 14 and 18…" John urged.

"We were wrestling, playing around that's all. But then we…our cocks were hard and rubbing… and our lips touched and we…kissed and rubbed into each other, no longer wrestling…and we, we came and kissed passionately…and I ran. I left him panting on the floor, with a hurt look in his eyes, a confused one, and cum crusting in his sweats. I was…ashamed and in love with my brother, completely 'head over heels, passionately 'he's the only one for me' kind of love." Dean said and shrugged. "I went right out, got drunk, found a girl and fucked her against a wall. Then I came home, saw Sam looked normal; a little upset but I expected that. We didn't say anything about it, and pretended it didn't happen. Sam got quiet and ignored me more. Disobeyed me when I told him what to do and he refused my help if I tried to help him. We fought all the time by then. And then at nineteen, he was gone, not a damn word…we had tried to get along more after he hit Sophomore year but we never got back to where we were."

"What changed?" John said. Poor Sam, no wonder he was so unruly. He had hated Dean for breaking his heart, then rubbing it in by always being around and by fucking and flirting with women in front of him or in the same room…damn. All because he was ashamed of being attracted to him. He was in love with him, too…shit. And having John pushing him at Dean to be protected, he'd only made it worse.

"Sam, I'm sorry." John said. "I didn't know."

"No one did. I thought he felt the same as me. He was kissing me, touching me, we were both rubbing, and then we…came. Then he was just _gone_. I was so ashamed, thought he thought I was a pervert and that I'd…I didn't know what to think. Then he was with the ladies, pretending nothing had happened between us, and having sex with them when he thought I was asleep in the other bed. It was like he was slapping me in face, saying I wasn't good enough, that I was just a naïve kid who dared to think that the man I loved just might love me back and want me as badly as I wanted him." Sam admitted then sighed. "I was angry for a while, then Dean told me… I…he was hurt in the hospital, a wendigo nearly tore his arm off. He was on pain meds and he never did well on those, he got way too _honest_." Sam chuckled at that. Then got serious. "Dad had went to show the insurance card and I…he was so helpless and I'd thought I lost him…so I stole kiss and told him how I felt. I just had to tell him one time…it was choking me for years to keep it quiet! I told him I was in love with him and he opened his eyes, clear and green, gave me a troubled smile, then said "I love you, too. But it doesn't change the fact we can't be together, Sammy." He seemed so sad about that. Then fell asleep again."

"And he didn't remember saying it?" Dante asked.

"Nope, but then again, when he's high on pain killers, he tends to do that then forget what he says as soon as they wear off…I was used to it. I just figured if he said it, he was being honest for once. I actually asked him another time why he ran off that day on me and you know what he said…he said he couldn't stay or he would have made love to me. Said he'd loved me too long to risk it. He'd been scared. Said he was sorry about cheating on me with all the women…that's when I knew he really did love me…even if he forgot it when the pills wore off; at least that meant that he was honest when he said it." Sam said smiling. "So I tried harder to get along with him. Just because he wouldn't admit outside of being drugged out of his head, didn't mean he loved me any less. And that meant more than any proclamation of true love and all the things I used to wish for but never thought I'd get…I gave up on those things soon after he brought his first girl home, and introduced another to Dad and they did that proud smug look…I fucking hated that look then! Dean and Dad gushing over some girl he was doomed to leave behind and couldn't see me, the man who really loved him! Was ashamed to be with me…that's mostly why I left as soon I got out of high school and got that Stanford scholarship. But then at 17 and 21, we got with Antonio."

"17?" John said in shock.

"Yes, let me tell it, Dad." Sam said.

"Fine." John said and listened.

"I went to a bar, Dean was out getting laid. I was a junior in high school and supposed to be studying. I'd already had been singled out for possibly getting the Stanford scholarship. I didn't want to hunt and had mostly gotten over Dean; I was dealing with it much better by then. I was gay and wanted to know a man's touch for once. So I went to a bar to get laid." Sam said and smiled. "Antonio came up to me, and said, "Can I buy you a drink?" and told me his name. I saw what he looked like and we went back to the room and had sex. Dean followed me, watched to make sure I was safe then walked in and offered to join us. He said he wanted to be with us and made sure Antonio was in for the long haul or a quick fuck. I said Dean was worth more than that and he said…we told him the truth, all of it. About being brothers, about wanting him that way, about hunting with you. Mom and…all of it. We said we wanted to make it work and wanted to wait to tell you since we thought maybe you'd disown us if you knew or hurt us for it to make us stop, which we would _never_ do. So he fucked us both and we did him, and we were a couple then. He followed us in case you tried to hurt or kill us if you found out; he wanted to protect us."

"So he knew how old you were, you loved them anyway?" John asked. "And I would never have hurt you guys, not even over incest. I'd have been mad but I'd have adjusted, tried to talk you out of it."

"Yes, they were with me and I was in love with them from the start. I didn't know he was 17 until after we had sex though, sorry. But then, after we had sex, we discussed his age and him staying in school. That's why we didn't say anything at first. We didn't want him kicked out before he finished school." Antonio said regretfully but not like he'd do it any different if he could. Something they all noticed.

"He was going to go to Stanford, and we found out Tony lived here and went there, too. So we agreed we'd tell you once he graduated then got ready to go to Stanford. Then we'd tell you about it and us, we'd live with him here. I wanted to keep hunting with you; we still wanted to be your sons. I didn't want to lose you, Dad. I didn't want to lose your love but then…I was afraid to push it. So I used the gun to keep you at a distance when we told you. We really were committed to each other, Dad. A real couple and in love. We were so afraid you'd freak out and try to hurt us if you knew we were sleeping together, let alone sleeping with Tony." Dean said softly. "You weren't exactly the paragon of open-mindedness where homosexuality was concerned, let alone incest! More than once you said the people we found that were having incest were perverts and freaks, not to mention the 'fag' and 'queer' comments, that sneer you got at the sight of a flaming gay guy…yeah, we thought you would hurt us. You were really…intense."

"Wait, you told him at gunpoint." Dante said in surprise. "Damn, I'd say that showed some serious trust issues."

"I thought he would hurt Sam." Dean said regretfully. "And we've since fixed the trust issues, thank you very much. We get along much better now."

"Would you have killed him if he tried?" Dorian asked worried. He sounded so cold when he said that he kill his own father…what had John done to him, to them!

"Yes, I'd have regretted it but I'd have done it without blinking or flinching." Dean admitted. "I'd killed for Sam before, so it was no new concept for me. I was taught to protect him, take care of him, but I learned to love him and need him in my life more than I'd ever needed anyone else…so for that, all of that, I'd kill for him as well." Dean said as if he'd regretted that, too. "Sam was and still is my heart, Antonio now, too. Killing isn't hard. We all die, someone kills us…but love…that's much harder to find, let alone keep. I'd killed monsters, witches, humans not turned to wolves yet, and I've learned that killing is easy; it's stopping yourself that's hard. I'm not like you, Dad. You…you feel when you kill, you feel something. I go to a cold place, feel nothing, I go empty inside then…I pull the trigger. I care afterward but not during. You care during but not after." Dean said softly. "You said you hated hunting. And so did I. I never told you why. This is why. I hate what it makes me. How cold it makes me feel. Hunting takes the things that make me feel love away from me and I want to save them…but when it comes killing time…I don't feel a thing. It's been like that since I killed that pervert trying to hurt Sam…I'm a killer because of hunting, and that's what I _never_ wanted to be. What I _never_ wanted Sam to be. So…now you know why I hate hunting."

Dean sighed. "I want to save people, help others, stop evil… but I'm so afraid I'll become just as evil in the process. Aren't you? Don't you feel the darkness taking you with every kill you make, with every bit of distance you put between you and the people you love in favor of chasing the fucking demon and every evil thing you manage to find? There's darkness in us, Dad. And, before I put that gun to you and told you we were leaving and why, the darkness all but owned you. You just didn't know it. We saw it but…you didn't. We were losing you and, while I could lose you, I never could handle losing Sam. He makes me feel. He makes _me_ feel the _good_ things and love and all the things _you_ forgot to."

"I never forgot those things." John said sternly, eyes hard. "I hunted _because_ of those things."

"Then you should have called _that_ your sons and said you were raising it, because you damn sure barely raised me, and you damn sure didn't raise him…I did!" Dean said and stalked off. "I did the best I could, and became a killer because of it; all to please you! What's _your_ excuse?"

John watched him go in shock and got up, following, motioning for them to let him go alone. He caught Dean by the living room wall and tried to pull him back but ended up having to pin him to a wall, Dean spinning around to fight him off. Then John realized one very important thing…

Dean was crying.

"Dean…" John said tearing up. "I did it for you boys, all for you boys. But…I got so caught up in revenge and chasing him, I forgot you needed me, too. I'm sorry…you did raise him yourself, no wonder you love each other so much and, if you ever see me about to hurt him, you kill me for real. And…once we get the demon…maybe we should concentrate on our family more and your relationship with Sam and Antonio, and less on hunting. So maybe we _both_ will learn to kill less easily…I never meant to make you a killer. I just wanted you able to protect Sam and yourself. I never realized by pushing you to hunt or him to hunt, I was doing this to you. I made you a sociopath. At least where killing is concerned, and I'm sorry for that. So… do we have a deal? Less hunting when we finally get that bastard, make sure he can never come after Sam again?" He released his hold and found Dean clinging to him crying.

"I don't want to be a killer, Dad. Sam's not the only one that wanted a normal life, I did, too. But he seems to be the only one that seems to get it. I love you, Dad. And sometimes, I swear you just forgot to love me back. I was just someone who could kill for you, with you. And if I become that, I will lose Sam forever, Tony, too."

"You won't, Dean. I won't let you. The darkness, I think it has taken enough from us. Let's not let it do that anymore. So you kill less and I'll find ways so we don't have to. Okay?" John said gently. "Less killing from now on, I mean it."

"Yes, sir." Dean said softly and wiped his eyes. "But we kill the demon and any of his minions that come after us, right?" His voice was so cold it made John flinch, reminding him of how cold that Dean got when he thought of killing. Yeah, he was going to make sure that Dean didn't have to kill as much anymore, he was cold enough as it was. Now he and Dean needed to learn to kill less willingly.

"Yes, we kill _him_." John agreed but mentally promised himself that Dean wouldn't be the one to do it.

In john's opinion, Dean had killed enough.

"I'm sorry I said what I did before…I know you did what you thought was best. I was just mad." Dean said. "I have so much anger for you when it comes to us growing up, it just…comes out sometimes."

"Yeah, maybe we should get some help with that, all three of us. I have a friend who could help us with some counseling. She know we hunt, she knows what, who, why, and where we hunt. She also knows what it turns us into, and that sometimes we become the monsters we hunt because of that." John said. "I'd like to do some therapy with her, have all three of us do it." John said. "I want to fix us…I never realized how broken we really were until now. Please, Dean, let's try it? Maybe see if she can help you with the killing thing, too, Dean…she's psychic and she counsels hunters mostly; she gets us."

"Okay, we'll do the counseling." Dean said softly. John stepped back from him and let him go further from him now. "I know you love me, and him, and we love you, too. But there is also hate there, too. And a helluva a lot of pain. It's confusing. But when I'm with Sam and Antonio, and they are touching me, holding me, kissing me, hell, just saying they love me…it takes that hate away, and I need that." Dean said then sighed. "Yes, he was seventeen when we started sleeping together and he was underage but it was what we needed and wanted, and it was love. Just because others may see it as wrong, doesn't mean it was. They always will see me and Sam loving each other this way as wrong and we have to live with that. We mostly don't care. But, with you, we cared. And, while the evil shit might kill us, you not loving us anymore because of it, that would have killed us for sure. The world we can live without giving damn about us, but not you! We need you to give a damn about us, even a _little_ one. Please never give up on us? I know we're perverted and stuff but we need you." Dean pleaded. "We're still your sons, no matter what."

"Damn it, Dean! I always cared about you, and him. I don't see it as wrong, not anymore. I see it as you and he in love and happier than you've been in years. I will always and have always given a damn about you guys; you are all I have left in this world. You aren't perverted or sick, and I will not tolerate you ever calling yourselves that again! I am happy for you three and you should know one thing, if you never know anything else…" John said and touched his face gently, wiping his tears away.

"What's that?" Dean said softly.

"You are my son and so is Sam, and you always were. And I love you." John said. "I'm so proud of you guys; you can never know how much."

"I'm proud of you, too, Dad." Dean said and they headed out again. "You should call your friend soon. I want to get started with that counseling as soon as we can." He took his hand and hugged the man, then let go smiling but looking serious. "I want to fix us, too."

"I'll call her in the morning." John said. He wouldn't lose his sons, fuck that! Not over this stupid shit.

And, as they headed to the table again, they sat closer together with Sam sat between them, and took his hands. Then both looked at him and smiled. "We're going to fix us. All of us." Dean said. "We are a family, and to find a reason to be thankful, I just have to look at you to remind me of that fact."

"You won't kill as much if you are too busy studying…" Sam said looking down.

"And where would I be studying at?" Dean asked as he tried to tease Sam to make him smile again. "When would I be doing that?"

"Here with us." Sam said and added hesitantly. "Every other Semester would be good."

"What field do you see me studying, baby?" Dena asked, liking this idea already.

"Anything you want, as long as you do it with me." Sam said softly.

"After we kill the demon." Dean said and meant it. "How would I pay for it?"

"I'd pay for you." Antonio said smiling. "What's the point in having billions if you can't spend them to help your loved ones out?"

"You're a billionaire? How does that work?" Dean said in shock, he'd known he was rich but not that rich.

"My father inherited it from his Dad, and I inherited it from him. Then I invested it, got into real estate and other lucrative areas, and it eventually got into the billions." Antonio said. "And I've been on the cover of 'Forbes' three times."

"That's where I knew you from…" Dorian blurted out. "I knew I saw you somewhere! I told you, Dante."

"Yeah, you did." Dante said and added. "Now that you mention it, I've seen you on it, too."

"So, what's your story, Tony?" john asked.

"Not much, I was born in L.A. and raised in Beverly Hills. My father was in the service and my mom was a socialite who never let him forget how he'd given up such a chance at a lucrative job with her father to go into the service, always belittled him for it. So they ended up divorced shortly after he got out of the service, and I chose to live with my Dad. Mom married some CEO and got the husband she wanted. We were all happy. Then his Dad died and Dad inherited his money. Dad trained me with all he knew and I was as good as him. Until he was ran off the road by a drunk driver and killed. Some little bimbo with too much to drink and too much money and too much car that she should never have been allowed to have! She got a good lawyer and a slap on the wrist and I got a dead father….I was bitter for years. I hated everyone and everything, including myself for a long time. I drank too much, whored around with women, then with men when I got tired of women, using them at will, feeling worse with everyone I fucked. I got into drugs, tried rehab, got more into them while in there and eventually O. . I almost died, and I was only twenty." Antonio said. "I was alone and this man found me, a street guy, and he began stopping by to visit me while I was in my rehab. Even when he was starving and dirty, he still came to talk to me, and I opened up to him eventually. Then he got me to tell him everything." He smiled at the memory. "He saved me…literally. I was dying by the inch, and he pulled me back. I never remembered how I'd met him or where but however it happened, I was thankful he had showed up."

"I got home and brought him with me. He hated it at first but did it to make me happy. And he's still there. I love him so much. He's indispensable to me now." Antonio finished.

"What does he do?" Dorian had to ask.

"He runs my companies, of course. And manages my money for me. He has quite a head for business and accounting. He's married now with two kids of his own…he's great." Antonio said and Sam had to ask.

"Did you ever…were you guys…um, lovers?" Sam asked. Hoping it didn't piss him off.

"No, but he's a great uncle though." Antonio said. "I was gay by then and he was straight. But sex never entered into it." He smiled and nudged Sam. "We were never lovers, you jealous thing."

"Was just checking." Sam said and nodded. "Sorry, was a little jealous there."

"I just love you guys, I promise. I always will." Antonio said.

"You better." Sam teased back and laughed as he nuzzled his ear. Kissing there where it turned on him on most. "Stop that, you tease…we're still talking here."

"No, we're not. I'm done." Antonio said and slipped a hand along his thigh. "And you're done, and he's done…" He was cupping his dick now, rubbing him along his cock now.

"Speaking of done, you keep doing that and I'll be done for real." Sam advised and smiled. Pressing a hand on Antonio's though, encouraging him to rub harder. "Time for bed, guys." He said not breaking eye contact with his lover right then.

"I agree." Dean said and joined them, all practically running to their bedroom.

"I have jet lag, and need a drink. I'm not nearly ready for bed." Dorian said. "They aren't going to stop for hours, are they?"

"Not really." John said stretching. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Dante?"

"I'm with Dorian, I need a drink." Dante said and they headed to a bar.

And the house rang with sounds of their pleasure again. Sam undressing with them as soon as the door shut behind them, and being ordered to suck them both, which he happily did. And soon they both took him first. "You're next, Dean." Antonio warned with a dark chuckle.

"Then you are." Dean pointed out as he thrust into Sam's mouth.

"Of course." Antonio said. "It's only fair really."

"Of course it is." Dean teased then moaned, and Antonio soon joined him, Sam whimpered in pleasure around his lover's cock as well. Antonio taking him from one end, Dean the other. Driving him mad with need as they did so.

All knowing this would take hours, they were too wound up for it not to.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Christmas Gifts and Mistletoe

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Antonio (my own character). John/Brenda (Own Character). Bobby/Ellen. Dorian/Dante (Own Characters). They are out of character, obviously. You don't like out of character in the boys then you should not read this. I keep them out of character, I prefer them that way. Besides, it's Wincest, obviously they are out of character, since they wouldn't consider sex with each other otherwise! There is also bad language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes occasionally are included here. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

Christmas is coming closer and the rest of their guests arrive. And John finds himself attracted to a new woman he meets through Antonio. Relationships grow and change and this Christmas is going to prove to be one they may never forget, but in a good way for once.

xxxxxxxxx

Brenda and Antonio were talking in the kitchen quietly while the boys sat with Dorian and Dante in the living room. "The game starts at six!" John called.

"Not the one I want to see, you can watch it though." Antonio called back. "Where's Bobby?"

"He's pulling in now, we're watching on the monitors, son. Don't worry, he'll like you." John said and laughed at something they said. "I didn't say that…" He said to whatever they said.

"It had black eyes, you said black eyes meant it was evil." Dean swore, laughing.

"I meant something a bit bigger than a crab, son." John said chuckling. "Poor _thing_."

"It tried to eat my toe!" Dean objected, "It wasn't _that_ helpless."

"No, you stepped on him trying to flirt with the blond in the bikini and weren't watching where you were walking." Sam said laughing. "It's true."

"Not true, I don't remember any blonde in a bikini. I was innocent and it just bit me." Dean objected.

"Clearly age has not improved your memory, Dean." Sam said. "I remember because you were running to follow her down the beach. And, when you caught her, she ruffled your hair and called you 'kid' and walked off with some stud. You kept fuming about that for hours, mumbling you weren't a kid, sulking so adorably."

"I didn't find it nearly as adorable." John said. "He was _annoying_."

"I did not sulk…and I wasn't a 'kid'…I could have shown her really good time." Dean teased and then leered at his lover's crotches briefly, and then looked to his own, as if to illustrate his point.

"Um, I think she was looking for more than a _Tricycle_ in a man." Sam teased back.

"I wasn't _that_ small! I was big down there." Dean objected. Okay, maybe not that big yet but, hey, his pride remembered it very differently than they did.

"No, you weren't. You were…_tiny_." Sam said and Dean swatted him as John fell out of his chair laughing along with Dorian and Dante. "I checked when we shared a few showers at campgrounds growing up…and, no, you weren't that big. Your balls were marbles."

"Oh, they were?" dean said and shoved Sam down to pin him, to make him take that back. "Take that back!"

"No!" Sam laughed and flipped them, only to end up flipped onto his side with one arm twisted up. "Still not taking it back…"

"You so are!" Dean said and heard a sharp crack, both turning to see Bobby smacking the wall and grinning.

"I see nothing has changed." Bobby said. "That wrestling looks vaguely familiar….yes, Dean, you _were_ that small and, no, he's _never_ taking it back. So get up here and greet me, you idjits!" He let Antonio take the bag of gifts he carried with him and opened his arms to hug them.

"Yes, Sir!" They fairly shouted with joy and then quickly separated and ran to hug him, arms tight around him wherever they could reach, and kissed his cheeks. "Missed you, Bobby! Love you. Haven't seen you in so long, sorry, we got…" They shot a happy look to the kitchen and smiled wider if it was possible. "Busy."

"So I heard, a little late mind you but, yeah, I heard…you were busy shacking up with some stud and having a sordid affair with the guy. Yeah, I heard…shame on you!" Then laughed at their proud and thrilled looks. "Yeah, I love you, boys, too. Let up, I can't breathe here." Bobby said chuckling but didn't let them go either. "I missed you, too." Tears shimmered in his eyes and they nodded, wiping their own as well. "Hi, John, Dorian, Dante…don't just sit there, help with the luggage."

John somberly took Bobby's bag and headed to his friend's room with it, leading the way for him. He couldn't unsee the loving way they looked at him, greeted him. They'd never greeted him nearly that warmly…had he done something so wrong that they didn't love him that much anymore?

"John, I see you beating yourself up about this thing with your boys and me, you always have. They love me and you, you need to understand that." Bobby said. "We share them."

"I know, but they obviously love you more." John said quietly, sitting at the foot of his bed.

"John, I can't lie, they do. But that's your fault not mine…or theirs. But I saw them loving you more now, just now when you were talking together. So you are doing fine. They are learning to trust you to love them more now, to not leave them when they need you the most in pursuit of that demon… and I can tell they already do love you more, too. Don't worry, they love you, too." Bobby said. "Don't make me miss my football game with this _girly_ shit, boy." Then smiled anyway. "They are so proud of you, John."

"Have you seen Tony yet?" John said and they walked out, heading down the stairs again, passing the boys and them as they situated the others in their rooms.

"The gorgeous guy in the kitchen?" Bobby said in surprise and John nodded. "Damn, they chose…_well_."

"More like he chose Sam and got Dean by default, too. They are great together. They really do love each other, and, you know me, I used to think no one was good enough for either of them, but…he is." John said smiling. He told him what he could briefly, including Antonio learning to hunt and protecting Sam while they were gone. "He takes really good care of them, Bobby. And me. We get along perfectly, I never expected that."

"There's more, isn't there?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, there's…a lot more but for now, trust me, they are in good hands with him." John said. "Look, I'm not saying you have to like him but…they were willing to kill me if I tried to stop them from being with him, and I can tell you, if you try to make them choose between you and him, you will _lose_, Bobby. Most loved or not…they love him more."

"I'll try." Bobby said. "I want the whole story later, I mean it."

"Well, we got time. Christmas isn't until Thursday and it's only Sunday. Relax, and enjoy the time with us. This is our home now, and, by association, it's yours, too." John said and was nearly bowled over by the others hugging him, too. Ellen stood nearby, eyes glittering and looking at Bobby and John saw she was interested. But also saw that Bobby was oblivious to it…he'd have to find a way to push them together somewhat over the next few days…maybe get the boys to help with that. Her husband Bill had died a while ago on a hunt. Werewolves…nasty things. There were never any easy deaths where werewolves were concerned. They either turned you or maimed you, there was no middle ground there…and Bill's had been particularly gruesome; he'd been torn apart. Him and his partners both got their hearts eaten. But John had got the rest with Bobby later, but still, even after all this time…he felt bad for her. She and Jo had grieved for the man so hard.

"So, where's this hot stud whose won our boys' hearts?" Ellen piped up, her sexy southern accent lilting as she spoke then smiled. "Heard he's quite the catch…" She looked at Jo, who chuckled.

"Yeah, Sam told us all about him…he's smitten." Jo teased the blushing men, both of them. "Dean's not much better… it's all about Tony…yep."

"In the kitchen, with Brenda…" John said shrugging and blushing slightly, too.

"Wait, John Winchester. Either you are dating him , too, or…you have a thing for the lady…which is it?" Ellen said and laughed as John looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Don't gawk at me, just answer the question."

"The lady…we're…we're going to date and Antonio is talking to her about it…that's all." John said.

"Oooh, dish, son. Not to sound dull but my life isn't nearly this exciting, so…excite me." Bobby said teasing him.

"She's Talbot's widow. You remember the hunter the Wendigo beheaded?" John asked and Bobby nodded. "We got to talking and one thing led to another and …well, I like her and she likes me. I haven't been this interested in a woman since Mary, and that seriously scares me."

"Why?" Bobby asked stopping at the top of the stairs and waving them on, they looked concerned.

"What if…what if the demon gets her, too? What if being around me, gets her killed?" John said. "Plus, what would Mary say? She died and I just moved on." John shook his head in confusion. "Am I moving too fast? How long did you wait after Karen died to date, Bobby?"

"Well, first thing…no demon gets her, they'll make sure of it. And not _everyone_ around you dies; you're just being paranoid again." Bobby said then thought back. "I…I'm not a good example here, John. I haven't dated since she died. I've thought about it but, no, I haven't. Some sex partners but nothing serious. I'm bi but no guys either…don't…I…"

"Not against it. I got two gay sons in love with the same man who loves them back the same way, both of them! So I really have no room to judge anyone! And why don't you try?" John said then sighed. "Is it the same reason I don't?"

"Yep, fear of fucking up and getting them killed. Fear of losing them if you fall in love. Yep, same fear, old friend." Bobby agreed.

"I waited a year." Ellen said coming up behind them, making them jump. "It's up to you how long you wait but…fear isn't a good reason, John. Mourning is normal but never loving again is not good either. No one wants the person they love to pine for them until they die from it, not if you really love them."

"I'm trying but…I keep seeing him killing her anyway. Such horrible dreams of her burning on a ceiling…" John said running a hand through his tousled hair, in need of a haircut. And possibly a trim to the goatee. Ellen noticed.

"Bathroom is through here, right?" she said smiling tugging John along. "Bobby, go meet the new beau, and be nice! They love him. I'll beat your ass if you offend them this week, old man!" She said as she whispered to John. "Let's fix you up, shall we? Knock her socks off."

"El…no…" John protested.

"Protesting will do you no good." Jo said coming along with them. "I know from personal experience. So buck up and give in gracefully…it's her gift you see. Getting what she wants by nagging you into it." Jo teased her mom, earning a look and Jo nodded. "She always gets her way. Besides, you are going to be so sexy when we get through with you, John. Ash, pick him out a sexy outfit, he has a date tonight. Bobby!" She shouted down the stairs. Bobby peeked up and she said. "Tell Antonio to tell Brenda that John wants a date tonight, I'm sure she'll agree to it."

"Sure thing." Bobby said and ran to do it.

Brenda of course agreed to the whole thing and ran to change at home. Dorian went with her to help polish her up a bit, too. Dante followed as well, sure she might need him, she always did. She tended to drag him along everywhere, like bad luggage. He chuckled and she threw him a look as they pulled off. "What?!" Dorian huffed.

"Just reflecting that you drag me into everything. No matter if it might get me killed or not. Bitch." Dante teased then laughed as she smiled proudly.

"Yeah, but you're my lucky charm, baby." She also pointed out. "And what doesn't try to kill me will want to kill you more, so we're well matched." Their comfortable banter merely made Brenda shake her head and laugh with them at their antics.

"So going to get me killed someday, woman, I just know it. I'll have you know I took you off my life insurance policy already, in case you're trying to bump me off early." Dante teased.

"So…you two married?" She ventured, they acted like they were.

"No, cousins and hunting partners. Close enough though…we play lovers sometimes, if it calls for a couple. But otherwise, sex isn't really an issue we worry about but…we're close. I love her, she's my best friend really." Dante admitted. "She's…dynamite and I'm the fuse. Unfortunately, those boys are our match and used to get us in trouble a lot…we save them a lot, John, too. We're a close family."

"And they save you, too?" Brenda guessed.

"Yeah, they do, we save each other. They are amazing men, Tony is a lucky guy." Dorian agreed and smiled as they parked in her garage. "Come on, Bren. Let's make John lose brain cells."

And they spent the next twenty minutes getting her ready until they were satisfied she was sexy enough for their uncle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brenda reflected on the attention she was getting and had to admit it felt nice having a family to fuss over her. She hadn't gotten that chance, not with losing Talbot that way. And being unable to have kids of their own. And, as they fussed over her, she relaxed around them more.

Her red hair was soon done up in ringlets and trailing down her neck, Dorian got her into a backless black dress that reached her knees with a scoop neckline. Sexy 'fuck me' pumps completed the outfit. Even Dante got hard at the sight of her, which meant John probably would, too.

Then they fixed her make up some more and headed back, sure John would forget about all about the football game once he saw her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

First she gave his mustache and beard a good trim, shaving his cheeks and jaw, then cut his hair and tousled it lightly with some gel. Then she fixed his eyebrows, they were getting thick. He thought she was going too far with this but let her work, already seeing it was useless to try to talk her out of it. Just like Mary used to be.

The sadness of that thought must have showed on his face, because she stopped and looked at him sadly back. "John, what are you thinking that's so bad? I see it all over your face." Ellen demanded.

"I was just thinking you were just as bossy as Mary used to be…and how much I miss her." John said tearing up. "It shouldn't be this hard…it's like she's everywhere but…nowhere…that son of a bitch stole her from me. Why is it so hard to move on? It's not like I don't know she wouldn't want me to but…shit, it's so hard." He got quiet. "What if I can't do this? What if I fuck this up? What if it's too soon?"

"John, it's been almost twenty years. Trust me, it's not too soon." Ellen said then sat down by him, in his underwear and everything. She admitted he had a fantastic and muscled body, one a twenty year old would envy and die to have, even the stud downstairs. His skin had a tan color, so it had be natural. His black hair and grey sides hinted at Indian in there somewhere, along with the strong cheekbones. He was a gorgeous man…just not the man she was after. That man was being a blind idiot at the moment but she wouldn't tolerate it much longer. "When I lost Bill, he haunted me, too. But he was also everywhere and nowhere, and I wanted revenge but I had to give that up. I had Jo and Ash, and I didn't have the luxury of revenge. I wanted them to have my love and to be there for them, I knew they needed me, too. Jo once told me how strong I was to not let Bill become my ghost…and I didn't get what she meant until now." She looked him in the eye and softened her gaze. "She's your ghost, John. She haunts you. She follows you everywhere, she is between everyone you try to sleep with, everyone you consider dating, and as long as you cling to her, let her own your heart and not let anyone else in, you will be alone. Ghosts get in the way. They suck up every chance at happiness we get until we die pining away for the person that was never there! They don't make you happy; they make you miserable and destroy you. And, as long as she stays your ghost, you will never be able to move on." She took his hand and sighed. "She's gone, John. Has been for a long time. That ghost you hold onto so hard, that's not her, not really. That's just the ghost of what you had with her. And, while you shouldn't forget your time with her, maybe you should get rid of that ghost and let yourself make new memories, too. Ones just as good as the ones with her in them. You aren't betraying her memory by moving on, John. You're honoring it…I knew Mary, we grew up together in the life and I know for a fact she would never have wanted you to become what you were on your way to becoming."

"And that is?" John asked, really needing to hear her out. It was helping him and felt nice to consider letting that particular ghost go.

"A hard core hunter bound and determined to destroy everything good in his life in pursuit of a death at the hands of a demon. And help that demon win because of it. He killed Mary but he didn't kill you. He didn't kill those boys. And you were well on your way to letting him kill you, John, and Mary would have hated that." Ellen said. "He may be after Sam, I'm not saying that. I know that's true but…do you think dying on him benefits anyone but the fucking demon, go on, tell me…who else would it benefit?"

"No one." John said quietly. "I just have to let her go, and I have no idea how."

"John…you aren't letting her go, you are just letting yourself love someone else , too. It doesn't take away from how much you loved her or your memory of her, it never could. But dating someone else is okay, she'd want you to be happy. She was just the kind of person." Ellen said and he nodded, knowing she was right. "So…let's get you dressed and wow that woman, shall we?" He was wow-worthy already but…that was another story…yep, she was ignoring that part.

So, a few minutes later, she peeked down and got the signal, Brenda was there waiting for him and she motioned John down. "Go knock her socks off, stud." Ellen encouraged, earning a nervous blush and a lip lick as he wet them, trying to soothe his nerves before he headed down. She watched that sexy tongue and got ideas, and shut them down, too…damn, she needed laid and that man she wanted was going to pay some attention to her signals or she was going to go cave woman on him and make him do it really damn soon. Then wondered how thick a man could be…there were no man as thick as Bobby! Boy, she'd picked a hard one, too, damned if she hadn't. Then decided to try the same thing John was and went to primp, and change into something sexier…and hoped Bobby would notice…or she would toss him to the ground and rape his ass. Yeah, he'd notice her then.

Xxxxxxxxx

Brenda forgot to breathe when she saw John heading down the stair, he reminded her of every movie star she'd ever dreamt of sleeping with. From the soles of his shiny shoes, to his black dress slacks, to his midnight blue silk shirt, and his well styled black hair and sexy goatee and jaw and sparkling eyes, to his sexy shy smile, she was smitten with equal measures of lust and almost love…and the mad desire to strip him naked in the middle of the floor and fuck him blind…again! Shit, he was…perfect.

And sexy as sin, and put all men to shame by just walking into the room…yeah, he was that perfect.

Even Antonio and the boys whistled long and low. "Well, I have to say, if I'd seen him first, Sam…you never would have stood a chance…fuck me…he's…wow!" Antonio said and got punched in the arm for the remark, by both of them. That was the problem with loving and being with two muscular lovers…when they punch you, you get twin bruises. "Just saying, wow. He cleans up well, almost as well as you guys do."

"Oh, now you kiss up…I see how you are." Sam teased, secretly proud and happy for his Dad. Dean was, too, he could tell. "You'll just have to show us how sexy we are later…"

"I will." Antonio said and kissed them both happily, holding them tight with each arm. "Mine."

"Uh huh." Sam said and chuckled as he nuzzled his ear. "Keep going and we're going to ruin a perfectly good football game with some really hot sexy sounds…"

"Yeah, we need to soundproof this place, we get too loud." Antonio agreed, he'd get that done soon. They really were too noisy. John might like not hearing their orgasms through walls for once.

"Agreed." Dean said and shuffled nervously. "Bobby… he's coming." He whispered.

"He'll love him, Dean, don't worry. I can tell already." Sam reassured the nervous man. He saw the others approaching and sighed. "Guys, this is Antonio Vasquez, our lover and Mate. Tony, this is Bobby, our Uncle, Ellen and her daughter, Jo. Ash, another adopted kid of hers. Oh, and…Missouri?" Sam said. "What the…"

"I invited her, son. Me and Dean decided we could all use some therapy and she's like us, so she'd understand…plus she got that psychic thing going on, too." John said then watched puzzled she pulled Antonio into the room and slammed the door. "Okay…that was…_odd_."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see what you are." She growled at Antonio, "What the hell are one of _you_ doing here?"

"I'm a Metaseraphim, yes. But God sent me to protect and love them, it's true! I love them. I do. I protect Sam mostly but Dean and John, too…that's why I'm here." Antonio whispered urgently. "There's a lot of shit I have to help them with and it's not time for them to know who I am yet. It will fuck everything up God is trying to do for them if you do…please, Seer!"

"Such as…" She hissed and he shook his head.

"I…can't tell anyone…it's the rules, not even you. But I can tell you what I've done so far…that much I can say." Antonio said.

"Well, tell me." She said. He seemed honest enough, so she was willing to try now. She'd just freaked because of seeing his true form as soon as she saw him. She always saw the truth of things and seeing Angels was like that. It didn't hurt her to see them. Now she had a different problem.

How to keep his secret and still not stir up their suspicions.

So he told her what had happened so far and what he could about what he was supposed to do for the Winchesters; including the part about burning the demons up. "They were after Sam but I stopped them from doing that. You can't say anything…the plan is perilous enough as it is."

She touched him then on the hand and the entire plan flooded her mind, and she nodded. Perilous…yeah, that was an understatement. "We need to come up with a reason why I did this." She whispered. "I accept you and will help where I can now that I know the plan but…they will be freaked out by my behavior and demand answers; I know them way too well."

"How about I just mind-wipe them so they didn't see it?" Antonio said hopefully.

"Nah, won't work on Dante, or Dorian…shit. They are immune to demon powers, angel powers, and well, magic." She pointed out then hit on it. "I wanted to confront you about it and did it in private."

"Won't they be mad at you if you say that?" Antonio said.

"No, I'll explain I was wrong and apologize." She said. She could tell they were going to get along great…he was so damn human for an angel really. No wonder he got the job; he was a good fit with them. And he would love them so…she'd give him a chance.

"You really here for therapy for them?" Antonio asked as they entered the room and ignored the puzzled looks.

"Yeah, they needed me and John said they'd be open to it. It's about time; they've needed it for years." She turned to them and growled. "I was suspicious and wanted to ask him some questions in private, I'm sorry. He's on the up and up, sorry I didn't trust your judgment, guys. I just had to be sure. I had to test him privately, it's a psychic thing."

"He passed it, I take it?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah, he loves you…it's real love and I just had to be sure." Missouri said and sent to Antonio '_You need help with them, you call me, got it?'_

"Good, I was worried." Dean said. "We have a grill with no cook… he's been dandied up and shanghaied into servitude by your housekeeper, baby. Whose up for it?" Several hands went up and bickering ensued. Missouri's weird behavior forgotten already. "Bobby, you got the grill. Dante, the kitchen, work on the sides. Any questions?"

No one had any. John took the keys to the Impala from him and headed out, hand in hand with Brenda; both gorgeous as any movie stars they'd ever seen and twice as smitten already. Bobby turned to get the tongs from Dante when he spotted Ellen coming down the stairs and froze.

Her hair was up and swept into a sexy puffy bun, her makeup was sultry, her lips red, and her top was a V-neck red one with a pair of form-fitting black leather pants to top it off. Tie up sandals topped off her the outfit and she stared at him hopefully. Again they stared and most of the men popped boners, except the gayer ones, of course. Bobby forgot the tongs and approached her, then she smiled tentatively.

"You weren't noticing my signals so I tried a more obvious approach." She said and blushed but looked into his eyes with lust anyway, fire banking in her brown eyes. Her lips curved up into a smile that made his chest ache at looking at her. "Much better than a club, I must say."

"Club?" Bobby said puzzled.

"I'll explain later. I just meant…you never noticed I liked you so when I fixed him up, I thought maybe it could work for me, too, at least see if you'd look at me with desire would be nice." Ellen admitted. "I like you, Bobby Singer, have for a long time. I want to date you, cook for you, spend time with you, and maybe…have …make love with you, too. Soon hopefully but if not, that's okay. I've wanted and waited for you for years, Bobby. I just had to try."

"I get that and approve of that plan by the way. But explain the club." Bobby teased and grabbed the tongs on the way by them, ignoring them in favor of her. "We got grill, me and Ellen. Hands off, fire boy. I do know where the fire extinguisher is. She and it are mine, get your own…_grill_." Bobby said teasing, eying his erection. "I claim this one." Dante got the feeling he didn't mean just the grill either and gulped.

"Yes, sir." Dante said and they all laughed, and went to see what they missed of the game. Antonio showed him the kitchen and where stuff was. "So…you really love them, huh?"

"Yes, I do." Antonio said and nodded.

"You know what I am right?" Dante asked worried. "And Dorian?"

"Yes, they told me already. I'm fine with it, don't worry. You take care of each other, so I'm not saying a word. You love each other and you're family, that's all I care about. Their happiness and safety." Antonio promised.

"We'd all kill for them." Dante said calmly.

"Yes, we would, son." Bobby said as he came in and took the plate of steak and meat from Dante. "We really _really_ will. So don't fuck this up on them. Or I'll kill you for sure."

Then he was gone.

"Okay, he's…scary." Antonio murmured but secretly approved of their protectiveness, and knew it would be put to use later.

"Yeah, but he's not wrong. I'd kill you, too, gorgeous." Dante teased seductively, but Antonio got the feeling he was just that seductive all the time. It was like it oozed form him effortlessly. Dante was sex on legs, desire between his thighs, and held multiple orgasms in every word. It made sense he would be that way, and damned if he didn't sure know it, too. Being a Pheonix carried a certain magnetism, charisma, and sexuality with it, and he did have all that in spades. But he wasn't even tempted.

He thought his lovers were much sexier.

Dante read his thoughts and nodded in approval. Yeah, he was loyal. He was just testing it.

"Tony, it's starting! You're missing kick off." Dean called, "We saved you a seat, get in here."

"I've been summoned. My Masters have spoken." Antonio said chuckling and with a mock bow and headed out smiling happily, looking forward to time with them. Dorian came in past him and smiled, nodding at Antonio as he joined Sam and Dean to cuddle as they watched the game raptly.

"Well, what do you think?" Dorian asked, and Dante chuckled. "Let me make that salad, you are supposed to dice, _not_ slice…you are hopeless with salads, you know that."

"Yes, dear. And may I please get my manhood back later…you seem to have taken it all away, please, ma'am.?" Dante teased. Then they both laughed, getting the 'nagging wife' joke. "Why dice? I have to ask."

"It makes it fuller and you get more per bite. Slices are too big and not everyone gets one…see?" Dorian said and showed him the difference. "Better, right?"

"I'll agree if you'll feed me a bit of that sliced tomato, please?" Dante asked, hungry. "My hands are full with the blender."

She smiled and shook her head but fed him all the sliced tomatoes anyway.

They teased each other and worked together to make the sides now. Ellen and Bobby were happily chatting as they tended the grill and they watched as Bobby stole a kiss finally. And thought it was about time.

Missouri joined them in the living room to watch the game with Ash and Jo nearby. She let her senses sweep through the three men on the couch and searched them fully. Touching their minds, she felt a small warning burst touch her own and she left Antonio's alone. She already had seen how he felt about them and what he was doing for them and would continue to do for them. That was enough. Now she just read them and was sad at the pain between them and John. And knew she had to help them heal this between them. Because if that plan she'd seen was right, they were going to need that bond later and it would need to be stronger, much _much_ stronger.

It was so…fragile. And she hated that the demon's influence had done this to them, almost cost them everything…and Sam. Something no one would allow here. Not a single one of them.

Sam would be good, Dean would stay unharmed and not almost die, and John damn sure would live to a ripe old age. Antonio would make it so, she was sure he would.

And wondered if they had figured out he'd made them immortal already but decided to say nothing…that might violate their plan…future gods though they were. With just a handshake and burst of Grace they'd neither seen nor felt, he'd done it to them all, even Bobby, and them. Eternity was theirs now, they just didn't know how close it was and wouldn't know it until later.

And was sure she could help him for sure to save them, his fondest and most desperate wish for his lovers.

xxxxxxxxxxx

And, as they reclined on the patio after a filling meal, they found themselves telling how they'd met Antonio once again. Bobby didn't look pleased but said nothing, seeing it didn't matter if he did, but secretly thought Sam was too young back then for such a relationship but wasn't worried. It seemed to have worked out for the best.

"So, you own all this?" Bobby asked in awe.

"Yes, and two other like it. One in Boston and one in England, a real English Estate there. I have several companies, investments, things like that. My money works for me and I go to school for business law." Antonio said. "I'm only a Sophomore and I still have six more years ahead of me to get my Master's Degree."

"I'm going to try to apply after we get the demon, possibly Engineering." Dean said and Sam hugged him, surprised but proud. "Sam talked me into it. Said I deserved it."

"You do." Sam said and smiled proudly at him. "You are going to be so good at it." He kissed him softly and Bobby smirked. Public displays of affection were always Sam's thing, they always were. But never with Dean this way, not that he was judging them. He'd seen this coming long before they had. He was just surprised it had taken them so long to find it out for themselves.

Ellen agreed. Even if Jo hadn't seen it, she had. Dean and Sam were too tightly wrapped into each other to ever have anyone else in their lives that way. She'd tried to warn her but Jo had been sure she and Dean were destined. Or was until he showed up and proudly showed up with pictures of his gay lover and Sam. She hadn't taken it well at first but… after talking it out with Dean, she got it and had adjusted. Now she saw they got along like old friends. She was glad, she hadn't wanted Jo's heart broke later.

"So, you're a millionaire?" Bobby asked, damn the man was loaded, shit!

"Billionaire." Antonio said and they stared at him in wonder and he blushed. "I'm just really good with money and investing, it's a knack. I always seem to choose the right ones and had good luck with always making my money grow for me. Dad said I had a gift for finance, but I never got that much into it…not enough to go to school for it at least. Business law was my calling really."

"You ever going to marry them or just live with them?" Bobby said and they all got quiet. Leave it to Bobby to give him the third degree; they should have seen this coming.

"Yes, but… I can't marry them both legally…just one of them and it's not fair to marry one over the other one." Antonio said sadly. "I'd love to marry them, sir. If I could."

"Well, you met Sam first, right?" Bobby said and he nodded. "Then marry him legally and do a civil one with Dean. There, that wasn't so hard."

"I suppose so." Antonio said in surprise, surprised he hadn't thought of that already. "Sam, Dean? Thoughts?"

"Well, without proposals we can't say anything for sure…hint hint…but I'm good with the legal one to me and the civil one with Dean." Sam said.

"Me, too." Dean said. "Bobby's right, you met Sam first, so marry him legally. A civil one would be just as nice, maybe at his yard. You'll love Bobby's place. It's our home, you know. Always was." Dean said this proudly. "We were raised there."

"I'd love that." Antonio said then cleared his throat. "Not against marriage but can I get rings before I propose or is that not allowed?" He teased them and smiled as they nodded.

"Rings are a necessity, get them first." Sam said and they chuckled and began to discuss other things, namely hunts, people they knew, and their love lives, such as the threesome's and teasing Dante and Dorian about their imagined one.

"We are not sleeping together, why does everyone always assume we are?!" Dorian growled.

"Dorian, I love you but …you and he are just as tied into each other as they were and we all know how that ended up. You act like a married couple, you talk like one, and you practically spend every second together. If he's in one room on the other side of a house, the odds of you finding him in seconds later are 100 to one you'll do it and stay there when you do find him. Seriously, all you're missing is the sex, honestly." Bobby said.

"Um, it's not missing…we do that on some cases, for a cover so to speak…sorry." Dorian said and they chuckled doing the knowing hand gesture and said nothing . She wisely let it be.

Then wandered in to go to bed, all heading to their rooms and yawning.

"We're going shopping tomorrow." Sam said, "Come with us?" He asked them.

"Sure, I could use stuff." Dorian said and ignored Dante's eyeroll. "I don't shop that…much."

"You do." Dante said and laughed. "You really do, it's an addiction really. Thank goodness you're rich or you'd be broke by now."

"Pot, kettle." She muttered but headed up to bed with him in tow. "We'll go, I got my mule already."

"Not a mule." Dante growled but nodded. "Fine but you have to feed me, bitch."

"Yeah, yeah, want you to grow up and be nice and strong, right? Like all _good_ little boys…wait, you really aren't _that_ good. Sorry." Dorian teased as well.

"Fuck you, too." Dante glared but had to agree with her. "Yeah, not that good. you got me there." And then they were gone, too.

"Like I said, married." Bobby said and smiled fondly at them.

"They'll get there." Sam said. "Or they won't. They get along perfectly so I like it the way it is. They are good hunting partners because of that."

"I agree, but they do act married." Bobby said and they nodded, all agreeing they did. He still tugged Ellen with him and leered. "You are in my room tonight, sexy bitch."

"Yes, I am." She said and leered back, eagerly letting him lead her in and shutting the door behind them laughing.

Jo and Ash took their rooms and Missouri took one as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do we act married?" Dorian asked across the gulf between their beds. "I didn't think we did, I thought we just got along well. We've always been close, you know."

"I didn't think so either but maybe they have point." Dante said thinking and nodded. "It sometimes seems that way I think."

"Want to stop?" Dorian asked and hated the thought of them not being so close anymore. "I like…don't want to stop being close to you as I am, you're the only one that really gets me…you know? You're my best friend, you know that. There's no one I'd rather have at my back than you. You will kill for me…without hesitation, without thought, you'd just do it…I can't see any other guy doing that for me, or girl. No one loves me that much. Not even Sam and them; no offense to them. You're the only one I really trust, the one I know I can count on to always be there for me…so I suppose that sounds a bit like marriage, but…" She plucked at her sheet absentmindedly as she spoke now.

"Yeah, it does." Dante agreed. "They aren't entirely wrong." He sighed. "Do you… I mean I' m not proposing monogamy between us. I like how we fool around with others but…do you love me…more than cousins, more than…friends and hunting partner-wise? I suppose we could try to be more if you did." Now he was plucking as well.

Both stopped themselves when they caught themselves doing it. And began to wonder if they were just missing the banjos; plucking was getting annoying without one to pluck apparently.

"I…I care about you…" Dorian admitted. "Never really considered it though. I should….I mean…do you?" She eyed him seriously and he hesitantly shrugged.

"I care about you, too. Don't know if its love though or enough to be the basis of marriage though." Dorian said and groaned, edging slowly out of bed and going to sit on his. They stared at each other for what felt like hours but was merely moments, then she sighed. "In a way…" She said then stroked his jaw and played with his hair a little, stroking his cheek with fingertips softly now. "I suppose I do, but I don't know if it's enough either."

"Me either." Dante agreed.

"We could try to see if it is, if you think they might be right, right?" Dante said then groaned as well, touching her back now.

"Do you love me at all, too?" Dorian asked, she'd admitted that much, but he hadn't. "I won't be one of your bimbos, Dante."

"You could never be a bimbo, Dori…you are so much more…more uniquely yourself for that to be true." Dante said then nodded. "Yeah, I love you in a way, too…"

"Still my best friend, Dante." Dorian said softly and leaned closer to him now. Still touching him. "Nothing will ever change that, nothing."

"I know, won't change for me either." Dante said and sighed again. "So we could try…well, making love then see if that changes into more between us…what do you think? Never done it that way, as making love. It was always just sex and fucking, and to get laid. But with you, it's bound to be more, and even with the others being sex partners to us, you will always be more to me; you're in my heart. You have been since the moment I met you. Just not as a lover, but a cousin and friend, hunting partner…you're everything I look for in a woman I could see myself committing to."

"You are, too. I mean I see myself only getting serious about a guy like you, not the manwhore you, but the kind, flirty, brave, and just basically naughty but heroic hero guy. The dark hero one least expects to save the day…" She lovingly kissed his cheek now then smiled, nodding. "But always seems to surprise everyone by doing just that, despite seeming to be the last one you'd expect to do it. The man you love, despite knowing he's really bad for you get close to. You just can't help yourself."

"I'm not that guy, they are. Sam and Dean are." Dante objected but didn't push her away.

"No, Dante, you are. I'm sure of it." Dorian said and smiled, pulling off her nighty and sliding in bed next to him. Then facing him and touching down his body now, caressing his growing erection and shrugging. "I want to try making love…I've never done it either. No promises between us, no commitment or monogamy either. Just what we got and want to explore more of. They don't need to know it and it's just between us…marriage can wait, okay?" She smiled and kissed his lips softly, pressing herself to him loosely. "I want you, I know that now, I might always have…I don't know. Let's not overthink it, let it happen on its own, okay? Don't ruin it with getting too serious too soon or forcing the issue…give us time to know for sure. Can we do that?" She went to move away but found him holding her where she was.

"We can do that. This is just between us. No pressure. Just us doing it our way, the way we always have." Dante agreed.

"Yes, our way is better." She also agreed and smiled as he kissed her neck gently, sending shivers down her spine and body, making her wet instantly. That voice, as usual was pure sex and promises of more than just ordinary orgasms, so much more than that…it was pure _Dante_, pure desire.

Then they ceased to speak and began to explore each other in earnest. Slowly drawing it out and taking their time. Neither was in a rush to break the spell between them. Dorian gasped into his kissing mouth as he entered her with a thrust and both moaned softly from it. Feeling the need for more build between them and let it. Pleasured cries hitting the walls as she grasped at Dante's back as he took her harder, her head falling back in a new feeling that filled her now. And, sometime later, she felt her orgasm coming, delaying it as best she could…"Mate…mate to me, they don't need to know but…mate to me now…please? Breed me…"

And with a whispered, "Are you sure?" From Dante and a soft "Yes. I'm sure." From her, he did make several more thrusts and came inside her then she followed him as she came as well with a scream of his name. Both feeling the Mating joining them forever now, more than any human concept of or ceremony of marriage ever could…and they welcomed it happily. "You're mine now, Dori…even when you are with others, you are mine now."

"And you are mine. No matter who you have sex with, Dante. You're mine." Dorian said panting in his arms, recovering quickly and easily keeping him inside her, feeling him harden again at their words. "I…I do love you." She said softly and kissed his lips, eyes locked with his. "My Mate."

"I…I love you, too." Dante agreed and thrust again, drawing out a low whimper of pleasure from her throat already and feeling her hips lift to meet his own. "My Mate."

"Yes, I am. As am I to you." Dorian said moaning softly, "Please, more…baby, please!" she pleaded…"Take me again, fill me! I want you to…I can't have kids, I'm sterile, like all dhampyres are until it is time to have babies. Fill me again…please!"

"We can't have kids?" Dante asked surprised.

"Yes, we can…it gets complicated but we can do it. Don't worry, when the time comes we'll have kids of our own…for now make love to me again and breed me deep…please?" Dorian begged and cried out as he took her harder now, giving up control for the moment and loving it as it took hers away, too. "Yes, yes, Dante, yes!"

And, from there they got loud, not caring who heard them. Not that they could, they were just as loud as the newly Mated pair was. Some were even louder, their combined pleasure sounds filling the house like a bell ringing in a cathedral bell tower…more and more they moved and mated, and claimed…and never once regretted any of their decisions.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mine..." Bobby told Ellen afterward as well. "Marry me, El? We've waited long enough, don't you think?"

"Yeah, we have. I'll marry you." Ellen agreed and smiled, pulling Bill's ring from a chain around her neck and slipped it on Bobby's finger. "Bill would have wanted you to have it, Bobby. Keep it."

"I will." Bobby said and eased the diamond ring from his chain on his neck, slipping it on Ellen's finger, "This was Karen's, I kept it when she…died. She would want you to have it, too. Will you wear it or do you want one of your own? I'd have to save up for it but…I want married when they do it…you can live wherever you want, and still be with me, I promise. No pressure to move in, okay?"

"I'll move in, baby. Still run my saloon though, that's my baby." Ellen said and kissed him gently. "A civil marriage at the courthouse is fine with me, okay? I don't really need fancy. I just my family and loved ones here with us to witness it; they're all that matter anyway."

"We'll do that then." Bobby said and pulled her close. She mounted him again, him hard below her once more. "But for now, we could just make love some more…"

"Yes, we could." She teased him and did just that, riding his hard erection and then sucking him hard when they'd rested enough to do it again.

Antonio moaned softly as he took Dean again and Sam took Dean's mouth; Dean happy to be the middle man at that moment. Sam was next then Antonio, they'd already discussed it and were eagerly taking turns claiming each other, crying out in pleasure with the others, bliss and joy in every orgasmic moan for more…what wasn't muffled by the dick in his mouth of course.

Something they were all determined to end up doing to each other at some point that night. And eagerly anticipated as well, needing it as much as they always had. Needing each other more than they ever had with every moment they had together. Loving each other more and more and not regretting that fact either. "Mine!" Antonio cried out as he filled Dean again and Sam echoed the sentiment, cumming in his mouth as well. Dean agreed mentally and chuckled internally as they cuddled before they switched again, claiming the middle spot. The middle man got the best cuddling spot, a fact they were well aware of and frequently enjoyed; and they all loved it there.

Then reflected Sam was next and thought maybe he'd take his ass first…his ass was perfect and Dean loved looking at it. Taking all of him into it then he would work him slowly, the way it made him move for it. Yeah, Dean reflected, He got that ass first.

Jo and Ash slept in their own bed, cuddling. Sleeping soundly as their earplugs allowed them to. And heard nothing.

Brenda and John made love as well and cuddled afterward, their sated smiles still on their faces as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow she'd go home, he'd have to let her go. But tonight she was his and he wanted to make the best of it.

Letting her go was only going to get harder to do. John reflected, being honest with himself for once. But knew he'd take his time to see what they could make of their new relationship now. And hoped maybe they could be more someday…he really could see a future with her if they did this right.

And if he managed to keep the demon from killing and taking her from him, too. He was determined that would not happen this time. Brenda would live, she just had to.

He couldn't bear to have the demon take his lover away from him again. He didn't think he could bear that pain again. And the demon didn't get to take any of his loved ones from him again; not a one of them, and that included Brenda, too.

Yeah, he admitted it now. He loved her. It was too soon, he was aware of that. But couldn't help feeling happy he'd found love again either.

And was happy he'd let the ghost go so he could. Then felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and smiled, seeing nothing. But knew who it was and what she was saying.

Mary approved and wanted this for him.

He'd held onto that ghost for far too long as it was. And he wasn't going to invite it back.

Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
